Pointless Friendship drabbles
by J4yd3n
Summary: "There, here is my swag-tastic buddy,Shawn."Judei said, hooking his arm around the Black Slifer's shoulder. Shawn's gey eyes widened in both disgust and disbelief. "He needs to see the school nurse because I thin ksomeone put happy pills in his eggwhichs."He spat. Judei only laughed heartfully."Oh Shawn, you kidder!" Filipino names used. Shawn-Chazz. Judei-Jaden.


**Warning!**

**I Filipino names used!**

**Shawn Banzaime- Chazz Princeton/ Jun Monjoume **

**Judei Yuki- Jaden Yuki/Judai Yuki**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Yugioh! GX.**

**-GodTierJayden**

"That's game!" Judei Yuki declared, giving his signature hand sign. The duo brunette was stoked it was only first period and he had already beaten two Ra yellows and one Slifer red. Said Slifer red was a boy by the name Shawn Banzaime who was now gritting his teeth, repeatily clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. How could he lose again, this was absolutely maddening! In his unbridled rage he turned around and kicked a trash can for good measure but only to instantly regret it. "Ow! Son of a-"

"Hey _Shawn~!_"

The black Slifer lifted his head to see Judei approaching him with that same smile plastered on his face. Sighing in an irritated manner, Shawn tried to fold his arms across his chest but he realized how awkward it looked and settled for resting them at his sides. "What do you want, slacker?" Judei didn't pay any mind to the comment and kept his usual perky attitude as he rambled on. "Wow, that was a great duel, huh, Shawn?" To whom he was speaking answered bitterly. "Yeah, sure." It was more of a mumble than an answer but it was audible. Shawn didn't get it. How could one be so cheerful all the time? It was as if he put happy pills in those eggwiches of his. "I really like that move you used with polymerization, I didn't see it coming." Shawn began to tap his foot impatiently, deciding nothing was worth tolerating the drop-out boy. He turned on his heel, trench coat behind him like a shadow on the pavement. "Yeah. Whatever." What was with him today? He could insult Judei as if he were on pilot but this morning he was seemingly mellow. Being his oblivious self, Judei didn't take the hint and began to follow him-_ still talking_. "I think we should have another go, at dueling, I mean. Only this time we could make an all-new deck. In fact, I have a Masked Hero deck I've been meaning to try out!"

"Quit following me, will you? God, I can't even think with you blabbing on and on!" Shawn threw his hands in the air theatrically; trying his best not to swear his brains out. Judei looked at Shawn strange before smiling sweetly. "Oh. Are you mad because I beat you? Don't worry-"

Shawn's face was as red as the jacket on the Slifer's back, to the tips of his ears, even. "T-that was a fluke! Just as all the others were!" The younger of the two blinked in surprize. He had never seen Shawn so angry… except for in the first year you hit him in the face with a dodge ball in gym class- but that was an accident! "I could beat you anytime, anywhere, any day do you hear me, slacker?!" The youngest Banzaime sibling didn't even stop to breath. "The only reason I haven't is because I've been distracted! That. Is. All." He folded his arms neatly across his purple turtle neck. "So you've been distracted for the past two years we've been here? Wow, Shawn you really are uh, single-minded or obsessive? I'm not sure what the turn is…" _Breath in breath out_. He told himself over and over. "Shut it, Yuki-"

"Numb-skull, no… that's not it…"

"Earth to dropout boy! I'm trying to talk to you here!" Judei apologized with a grin. "Sorry, Shawn. Now, you were saying?" _Somebody give me a brick, I need to drown a body._ "I said I could beat you any day on the week, one on one no one else just us." Judei's grin spread from ear to ear it was… kind of creepy. "Then you won't mind proving it in a duel, won't you? You and me tomorrow. Hopefully, you won't be '_distracted'_ then." He turned on his heel and ran off in the direction of the dorms. Shawn began to message his temples. "There isn't enough aspirin in the whole hemisphere to relieve that migraines that stupid slacker gives."

End.

That end joke curtsey of Sorceress Kassandra.


End file.
